Day 1. Missing Word in Chima
This is how Our Heroes of Chima will find the Missing Word around Chima in Kingdom Hearts X (Chi) Back Cover. Laval: '''Before Our Journey Begins Tomorrow, there is something strange happen in Chima. Even from that Day. Three Days Ago '''Laval: '''Man, I was dreaming about that place. Hours Later He went to see his Friends at the Forever Rock '''Worriz: Hm, does it take you off? Cragger: '''Of course. This is wrong. '''Eris: '''Crooler and her gang gone too far for this. '''Worriz: Well, it's true that everything has been stolen around in Chima. And we've got something to settle with Wilhurt and everything. So if he wants to think we did it, I can't really blame him. See... that's not really bad to me. Fangar: What really BUGS me is that he's going around telling everybody that we are the thieves! And now the whole tribe and our friends are treating us like criminals! Have even been this take off before in your life? Cause I haven't. No way, I didn't. Razar: '''What do we do now? They need some idea and they don't know '''Laval: '''Hm, well... We can find the real thieves. That would set the record straight. '''Rogon: Okay. Let's do it. Worriz: What about Wilburt and the others? Laval: '''The First thing we need to do is to clear our names. Once we find the real culprit, everyone will stop blaming us. '''Worriz: (Sigh) Gorzan: '''Oh No, dude! They're missing! Our ----- are gone! And then they didn't say the word anymore '''Cragger: '''Our ----- are gone?! (Gasp) '''Rogon: '''You can't say ----- anymore? '''Gorzan: '''But you do know what I'm saying, dude? Was it? Our ----- are gone! '''Laval: '''Stolen. And not just the -----. The word ----- has been stolen, too. '''Cragger: '''What kind of thief was that? My sister could never have pulled that off on is. '''Laval: '''Yes, Cragger. '''Bladvic: Okay, time for some recon. They left the forever rock and went to the Lion's Tribe Eris: '''Over here! They went to the shop '''Razar: '''Let's get this investigation underway. '''Lennox: Hey, Laval! Never thought you and your friends do such a bad thing... Laval: We didn't steal anything, okay? Lennox: I like to believe, but... but would steal item? Laval: '''What's item? '''Lennox: '''As if you didn't know. Look, I'm not gonna tell you. Go ask Wonald over there. They went to see him. '''Laval: Go on, Laval. Talk to him. Wonald: '''Oh, it's you, Laval... Please don't let me down. You used to be one of my friend. '''Laval: I am not a thief, alright? Wonald: '''Okay... '''Laval: It's not great having everyone suspecting us, you know. Wonald: '''Then you've got to find a way to clear your name. G'loona is pretty sad, too. They went to see her '''G'Loona: '''Gorzan, have you seen my friend around? '''Gorzan: '''Hm... He saw Furty on the Top and he got him down '''Furty: '''Thank you, Gorzan. '''Laval: Did they steal something from you, too? Furty: Well, yes. Something important. Laval: '''Just so you know, we didn't do it. '''G'Loona: We believe you. Laval: '''Thanks for that. So what did they take from you? '''Furty: My -----. My Precious -----. Worriz: '''Looks like the Culprit is going around stealing -----. But not just ----. But the word -----, too. '''Razar: '''This isn't your average thief... '''Eris: '''I wonder if Crooler would know anything about this. '''Laval: '''We have to talk to her. Let's go. They went off to find him and they found them '''Wilhurt: '''Thieves. '''Reegull: That's really bad, Kids. Worriz: '''Just stop it. '''Crooler: '''Nice to come back there, Fur face. '''Worriz: '''You stop it! '''Crooler: '''You better give us back the now. '''Reegull: '''She's right! You're the only ones who would take it, you know? '''Crooler: '''That was undeniable proof that we totally owned you losers. So what did you do? Broke it? Burn it? Ha, not that we need some to prove that you're lame. '''Worriz: Replay! Crooler: Now you're talking. I guess if you get on your knees and get, MAYBE I'll let it slide. They had no choice, but to do it Crooler: '''That's more like it. '''Cragger: '''Crooler, that's not funny. Mum and Dad would not like this. Laval saw a struggle club and he grab it, so he's gonna fight Crooler '''Fangar: '''Laval! Focus! '''Crooler: Come on. Quit, being a wimp and fight. He is fighting her and he defeated her Crooler: '''(Sigh) '''Reegull: '''Hey. She's is not feeling so hot! '''Wilhurt: '''Tournament decided Cragger is drawing a Picture of Laval and then a Heartless just stole it '''Fangar: What's that? And it's not an Animal. Eris: A thief! They went after it, Laval went to the Wood to fight it and he found it Laval: 'I don't know what Animal you are. But you're not part of anyone's Tribes. '?????: We have come to turn your world into ours. He is fighting it and it doesn't work Laval: '''No use. He realised he use a Struggle Club, he switch it with his sword He is fighting it and he defeated it and all the drawing has been recovered Hours later They show them a drawing '''Cragger: '''What's that? '''Laval: '''Worriz and I were training for the Struggle Tournament. So Cragger draw it for us. '''Eris: That's a really nice Pictures. (Gasp) Razar: '''Hey, you said Pictures. '''Fangar: '''The word is back. '''Fangar: So, Laval, tell us about the Picture thief. Laval: '''Not much to say. The picture were just laying there. '''Cragger: '''Then how can we prove that we weren't the ones who took them? He look at the drawing of Rinona and Eris '''Rogon: '''Is my Sister. '''Laval: '''You seem to get along with her. '''Eris: '''Of course, I am. '''Razar: '''Anyway, all those stolen drawing are of Laval and us? '''Eris: '''Oh! So that's why everyone though it was us? '''Crooler: Are you saying that my Sister didn't go around accusing us after all? Laval: '''Are they really all of us? '''Gorzan: Of course. Look, dude. They show them all the Pictures of them Eris: '''See. '''Fanger: Right. Every single one. Wouldn't it be strange if the Thief wanted to steal the real us or something? Worriz: Come on, get serious. Why would anyone want to steal us for? Laval: 'Well, thank you so much! They all Laugh and they went back home and then Laval saw a light '?????: '''(Voice) Where am I? '''Laval: Who's there!? ????? 2: (Voice) Who are you? Meanwhile '''Braig: '''So... why did you send one of the Heartless to that world? And why they took the drawings of them too? '''Young Xehanort: '''Because I want to know if that Lion and his friends are the Keyblade Wielders. But I don't think they have one yet. But once they have those Keyblade, their Destiny will begin in 4 Days. Someday Soon.